A logical control channel (hereinafter referred to as “LCCH”) is prescribed in a mobile communication system, such as a second-generation cordless telephone system. A base station apparatus (hereinafter referred to as “cell station (CS)” also) communicates with a terminal apparatus by allocating time slots, which constitute the unit of communication, to the terminal apparatus (hereinafter referred to as “personal station (PS)” also). Where the number of divided groups is eight, the conventional LCCH is constituted by a broadcast channel (hereinafter referred to as “BCCH”), eight paging channels (hereinafter referred to as “PCH”), three signal control channels (hereinafter referred to as “SCCH”), which are twelve channels altogether. The base station apparatus intermittently transmits their respective channels at intervals of 20 frames (See Non-patent Document 1, for instance). Each frame is constituted by eight time slots.
[Non-patent Document 1] “PERSONAL HANDY PHONE SYSTEM (SECOND-GENERATION CORDLESS TELEPHONE SYSTEM) STANDARD” ARIB STANDARD RCR STD-28-1, 4.1 version, (First of two volumes).